Jezebels
by crystalpowerkiss
Summary: They rule miami as the toughest all girl gang. Carly wants in, but she's gonna have to get through Sam first and witness the world that is gang life. Rating will probably be upped
1. The beginning

The police officer held my arm in a vice like grip "Let me give you some advice-" He began, but I wasn't hearing that shit.

"No! Let me give you some advice cop. You can beat us, chain us, lock us up, BUT WE'RE GONNA BE BACK UNDERSTAND? And when we do cop, you better keep _your ass _off _our_ turf or WE'LL BLOW IT OFF! YA DIG? We're the Jezebel's cop. Remember that name. WE'LL BE BACK!"


	2. The girls

Samantha (Sammie goldie locks) Puckett: Granddaughter of the notorious Maggie Sanders the original leader and founder of the all girl gang the Jezebel's. A born leader through her lineage, Sam's word is never to be tested or the consequences will be dire.

Brittany-Anne (_Insolente_) Stefani: Granddaughter of Muff. Her full first name better not cross the lips of any of you or your dead. Her father is a former mafia member and her mother an old freedom fighter.

Dorothy (Mouse) Bruce-The youngest daughter of Donut, a first gen Jezebel. She's the tiniest thing in the group but one of fiercest, and the baddest fighter next to Sam.

Jacquline (Jacq pronounced 'jack') Karman-The older twin daughter of Bunny's a first gen Jezebel. She's a lean mean cutting machine and a bad ass gambler that plays with the big boys thus her other nick name Black Jacq.

Jillian (The Jill to her slightly older twin Jack.) Karman-Just because she's a twin doesn't mean she doesn't have a mind of her own, in fact she has the most brilliant mind of all the members and often uses her and her twins identical appearance for the gang's advantage. She and Jacquline are partners in crime.

Carly Shae-She's tired of being the one getting pushed around. On the outside looking in she wants to be apart of the Jezebel's no matter what the cost and she'll do anything to get in...


	3. The story

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own IC or The Switchblade Sisters aka The Jezebel's and don't claim owner ships all rights reserved and all that. This story os based off of the Jezebels and I really suggest you watch it not only will it somewhat help you understand what's going on it's also just A FREAKIN AWESOME MOVIE! Also if bad language and or violence offends you may not want to read this!**

"Girls, shouldn't you be getting to class?" Mr Howard tells us. My friends and I are in our usual before and after class spot, the middle of the stairs leading from the upstairs classrooms to the lockers.

Simultaneously we turn to him. He gulps. "Shouldn't _you_ be minding your own business?" Insolente addresses him. With that we go back to our conversation. The halls are clearing and this is the time when Howard likes to try and be a man. When there are few students around it'll be less humiliating for him when we inevitably knock him down a few nonexistant pegs.

"Ahem. Girls," He says in a quiet voice as the kids try to avoid the conflict. They know better than to stop and stare. This won't take long anyway.

We stand up and whip out our switchblades me in front.

"What?" I ask. I cock my head, not even bothering to keep my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes, and look right into Howard's panick stricken face. Howard takes a cautious step back eying the collective glint of our polished, silver blades.

"Get out of here Howard." A booming contralto voice commands. If Howard was scared before, he's positively terrified now. Tasha grabs Mr Howard by his shoulder and flings him like he's a used tissue down the rest of the stairs. He lands on top of Carly Shae, a poor nub who always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong times.

"_Damn!_" Jacq and Jill laugh. Tasha strolls right up to me.

_Click._ I pocket my knife.

"Hi Tasha," I nod at her, "Nameless goon number one and two." I say addressing her damn near mute carbon copies. They nod back at me. All three of them have the physiques of female body builders but they're cool. When Tasha first came here last year from Newyork we faught (I won), but that was when we began to respect each other.

"Sam." Tasha nods back. "I got a message for ya." She pulls out a switchblade and thrusts it at me. Grabbing her wrist in a tight grip I pry the blade away from her.

"What's this?" I snap, unrolling the notebook paper wrapped around the hilt.

"You got eyes. Use 'em." Tasha instructs me. She and her quarterbacks try to walk away, but I grab her arm.

"What do you have to do with this?" I ask her shaking the paper in her face.

Tasha and her friends throw up their arms to show surrender. "Hey we're just the messengers. Some chick in a baseball cap gave me that to give to you. I don't know anymore than that." She claims. We hold one anothers gaze for a while longer.

"Buzz off Tash." I smirk at her.

"Sam!" Mousie hisses like I'm crazy.

"She's tellin' the truth OK!" I reply. I proceed to read the note.

"We better get to class." Mousie exclaims.

"Yeah yeah go ahead." I dismiss them.

"Get out of my fuckin way Shae!" Next thing I know a petite brunette comes tumbling down the steps. I catch Carly before she hits the bottom stair and gets a concussion, but her girly screeching doesn't stop.

"I got you," I sigh. I'm so over this. I need to read this note. "Princess word of advice," I straighten her up and make her face me staring into her frightened dark brown eyes. I actually pity this girl; with her doe eyes and doll face it's so easy to mess with her. "Stop _looking_ at people so much when you walk."

"Thanks Samantha." She says in a shy sweet voice.

"Piss off." I walk away from her and head in the direction of my class. The halls are so empty by now, the only sound is the stomp of my Timberlands. The teacher pauses briefly when I walk through the door.

_To: Sammie Gold_

_Meet us the old lot by the school 4 a showdown. 4:30 sharp._

_Sincerly,_

_P.L._

"P.L. Who the hell is this? _'Us?'" _I whisper.

The end of the note reads:_P.S. bring the Bel's_

_

* * *

_

The murmur of female voices bounce off the walls of our spacious Warehouse hideout. Using the hilt of my handy dandy knife, I bang on one of the wooden card tables set up. All the girls straighten up immediately.

"Listen up!" My brown eyes scan every one of their expectant faces before I continue, "we got an anonymous invite." I hold up the note from earlier today.

"From: P.L.: Meet us at the old lot by school for a showdown. Four thirty."

"Oh yeah! Says who?" Mouse pipes up.

I look into her mischievous grey eyes. "Exactly." I say slowly. "Who the hell is this? And what do they want with the Bel's huh?" My inquiry is interrupted by the slam of the door.

"Hey Sam!"

Two of my girls drag in a flailing, dark haired figure wearing a black bandana around her mouth. A third girl has a knife dangerously close to her back.

"We found _this _hangin around our spot!" They tighten their grips on the girl.

"Uuugghhh! Let GO of me!" She screams starting to kick.

Lulu, whose covering her from the back, laces her nimble fingers through the struggling females hair and pulls her head back with a sharp snap holding the blade to her throat.

"Watch it or I'll cut off all that Pantene hair of yours!" She threatens. At that moment I get a good look at the girls face.

"_Carly?_" I state walking up to her. I pull the black bandana she's wearing as a weak disguise from around her mouth. Indeed it is Carly.

"What are _you _doing here Princess?" I question her.

She gasps for breath as Lu eases up on her scalp and answers, "I'm here to help."

I show her my own long, menacing silver blade and hold it in front of her dark brown eyes. She looks scared, but she doesn't, for one second, break our stare. Hey. I said I pitied her, but that doesn't mean she gets special treatment.

"Help how?" I growl.

"I can tell you all about P.L. Who they are and what they want." She says in a shakey voice.

I can feel my girl's eyes on me.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So talk."

"On one condition." On that note, my girls twist Carly's arms and Lu's blade is once again at her neck.

"Goldie says 'talk', so _talk_." She commands in a gruff voice. I let out a laugh.

"As you can see Shae, you're not really in the position to be bargaining." I remark.

"A-and you're...not in the position...to go out there not knowing what you're up against." Carly replies.

Mousie pushes me out of the way and holds up her hand ready to pimp slap the smart ass girl. I note the razor blade between her ring and middle finger and grab her thin arm.

"Hold it Mouse!" I turn back to Carly, "What do you want Shae?"

Her eyes are wild with fear and determination as they meet my own, and I see something in her that I've never seen before. Something that I can't quite put my finger on, but it's so unlike the nerdy little princess _I_ know.

In a strong voice she announces, "I want in. I wanna be a Jezebel!"

**It may not be very action packed right now, but I knew I had to write it! Haha there will be plenty action to come please read and review, or subscribe.**


	4. the new gang

_SMACK!_

The only thing keeping Carly from hitting the ground are my girls holding her up right.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I yell above the other Bel's who are screaming the same thing behind me. Their boots stomping the ground in protest.

"You don't just walk onto _our_ turf and start demanding shit." I pull my switchblade and hold it to her smarting cheek. "I oughta cut you up right now." I remark.

Carly's lower lip trembles. "I'll prove to you I'm down." She exclaims.

"It doesn't matter-"

But Carly isn't done being brave yet because she speaks over me. "P.L. is a gang that's been forming underground they have one purpose and that's to wipe the Jezebel's out." She says.

"How do you know?"

"Yeah what do _you _know about the gang life Princess?"

"I work at the mall-" Carly explains.

"So does everyone else," I cut her off "you're gonna hafta do better than that; that doesn't impress me."

"No! You don't understand! That's where I heard it. People have been talking about in hushed tones around school and the mall."

I'm so busy pondering her words I don't even laugh about the fact that she actually used 'hushed tones' in a sentence. Could this have really been going on without my knowledge? Just how serious are the P.L.'s?

"You know in Miami people gossip like it's a professional sport, I'm not lying to you." Carly grinds out. I stare at her hard. She isn't lying.

"We don't have time for this shit." Jacq exclaims. I turn to look at the golden brown haired twin.

"We got two hours before we have to showdown and we don't know what we're up against; we _have to get ready_!" She exclaims.

I sigh. "Yeah you're right, but what are we gonna do with this," I nod my head at Carly. "We can't leave her here in our hide with all our shit."

Knuckles, one of the girl's holding Carly, speaks up. "We'll keep her under our watch."

"That won't work, we need everybody when we meet that gang today. We don't know what we're up against."

"She'll come with us." Jill speaks up. "We'll keep her in the van, but Jacqy's right we gotta go."

"You're the brains Jill. You heard her put the Princess down, and let's get ready." Knuckles, Lu, and Raven give me a skeptical look, but do as they're told. They sit Carly down in a wicker chair and warn her to stay put with menacing glares. She won't move she ain't stupid.

"Let's get ready Bel's!" I announce and for the next hour and forty five minutes we do.

The Jezebel's wardrobe usually consists of all black leather and denim skinnies, motorcycle jacket's, cut offs, and stompers with men's button down shirts, and bandana's wrapped around our heads '1940's working woman' style. But on blistering hot Miami days like this we opt for light wash denim and tanktops. By the time we're done, the girls are doing practice swings with their knives and sparring with each other. I walk over to Carly whose grinning like an idiot.

"Let's go Shae, they're bringin the car around." I snatch her by her arm, and lead her outside where the other Jezebel's have begun to pile into our vehicle of choice; an unmarked white van aka a kidnapper van. I shove her in the back.

An hour later we're thirty minutes early and using the oppurtunity to scope out the spot. No one. So we find a park (not a very hard feat) and begin to suit up with our weapons I turn to look at Carly. "Alright Shae stay back here and don't try any funny shit."

Insolente gives her a few intructions as well. Putting her ink black curly hair into the scarf, she says, "And don't let them see you. If they know we have a stowaway they'll attack. _With guns._" She emphasizes. Carly gulps but nods in agreement.

"Good. Let's go." One by one we pile out. We're met by what looks like a small entourage of people. Instead of trying to pack their gang into one vehicle like we did, about four girls each have squeezed into five four seaters. Nice rides, but nothing too extravagant. Black cars with dark tinted windows.

With me in front, we meet the crew in the middle our boots making the only sound as we walk across the old cracked asphalt. I size up the girls by appearance first. They are wearing what looks like flight captain caps, rank ribbons sewn on along random initials in red and black. Their choice of clothing consist of black lace mini dresses that leave damn near nothing to the imagination over destroyed jeans giving the sexy look a rebellious twist along with faded denim jackets. Black boots complete the look. That's that. They're all in uniform just like us.

The chick in front of them speaks to me first in a hilariously chipmunky voice.

"You the one they call 'Sammie gold?'"

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" I ask in a flat voice.

Her light green eyes sparkle with interest. She removes her cap and shakes out long, rust colored hair that, like mine, curls at the ends, but much softer.

"That's cute." I say amused, "you gonna change into a red bathing suit and run slow mo down a beach next?" Behind me, my friends burst out laughing and I smile.

Ms Baywatch smiles too. "My what a sense of humor you have. No I was just going to introduce myself," She curtsies cap in hand, "My name is Ivy. But you better call me Lace. And this is Poison Lace." She nods behind her

"Yeah and we-"

"We know who you are." She cuts me off, "I got a question for you Gold."

I cross my arms and cock my head. "Shoot."

"Does the name: Lacey Lee ring a bell."

I purse my lips completely suspicious. "Yeeeah I know her. My grandmother killed her back in the day."

Lace shakes her head and clucks her tongue. "Think again _Goldie _I'm her granddaugter." I hear the Bel's shift at the shocking news.

"And this is Patch's granddaughter, Patch." She nods toward the girl next to her. Must be her right hand. The chick is wearing a black eyepatch with a black widow spider on it she has boy short auburn hair and a smug look on her face.

Patch's story was that after my grandma killed Lace, the former leader of the Dagger Deb's, she fled Miami as soon as she got word the Jezebel's had been released from jail a year later. Part of me wants to say that this is a lie it has to be. But the rational part of me knows perfectly well that these girls are telling the truth. They've each taken on their grandmother's old gang names and even went as far as taking on their appearance. That eyepatch, Pure Patch, that pilot's cap pure Lace. Those bitches are back in the form of their offspring.

"Don't believe me?" Lace yells pulling out her blade my friends react immediately a collective _click_ rings out. "Try me," Lace eyes my crew, "but you and me one on one right here! Right now."


	5. The advice

I match Lace's move and go for my knife motioning for my friends to stand down. _You know what to do._ I mouth at them over my shoulder then turn my attention back to Lace.

"If Maggie had killed my grandmother," Lace yells while swiping at a loose strand of my hair. "I wouldn't be here right now!"

I dodge a stab and chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Lace snaps avoiding my blade as well.

"It's just that, not only did you have the nerve to call my grandmother out of her name, but you also made the mistake of thinking I give a shit about you and yours." She deflects my next blow and it knocks the cap off her head instead of cutting across her face like I want. At just that moment a familiar, high pitched whine pierces the air.

"Cops!" Someone shouts. As the sirens head in our direction. Our gangs run to the cars, but Lace and I keep our eyes locked as we retreat.

"It ain't over Sam!" Lace yells, "Poison Lace is in there now and we're gonna wipe the Jezebels out ya hear me? It ain't over yet."

I lunge at her smirking face, but Mouse and Jacq pull me back. "Sam we gotta go!" I know they're right. None of us can afford a run in with the cops in broad daylight with all these weapons on us. The three of us jump into the waiting vehicle.

"Go go go!" We pull off and fall on top of each other as our designated driver puts the pedal to the metal.

"What's going on?" Carly screams repeatedly. Her voice grows more panicked each time.

"Aw shit!" Jill snaps, "what are we gonna do about the Princess?"

"Push her out!" Someone else yells.

"W-what? You can't push me out!" Carly protests.

"Push the bitch out!"

I look behind me to see the Bels holding a kicking screaming Carly and for once I can't blame her for being a total wuss. They're about to dump her out the back of a speeding vehicle.

"Don't dump her out!" I yell at them.

Inso replies, "We cant keep her annoying ass with us."

She's right but we also can't have a fatality on our hands with po po on our tail. "Let's go to the C.B.'s main hide," I tell our driver.

Later we arrive at remodeled brick building and pull into the alley. A big dude steps out of the side door with a gun. I stick my head out the window.

"Relax big guy," I smile and hold up my hands, "it's just us." As many of the girls as possible poke their heads out my window. "Hiii Boooo." they coo.

"Hey there Bels." Bo gives them a broad smile. Bo loves to flirt and girls love to flirt with Bo. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He bows.

I push my giggling friends out of the way. "Actually I need to talk to-"

"I'll get him." Bo interrupts and heads inside. When my man comes out I jump out of the van and run to him.

"Sam!" He grabs my hips and pulls me into him.

"Fredwood!" I mumble into his broad chest and return his hug. I grin up at him. Fredwood has been an ongoing joke between us ever since we danced together at a mutual friend's sweet sixteen (I'll let you fill in the blanks.)

"We still on for Saturday night Goldie locks?" He asks giving me that deep dimpled smile that always makes me blush.

"We are," I rub against his wife beater, "If you do me a favor."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Hey Shae get out here!"

Carly stumbles out of the van I can tell she was probably pushed. Freddie laughs.

"No way what are you doin with _Carlotta Shae_? When did she become a Bel?" He asks laughingly.

"She's not." I correct him. "It's a long story I'll tell you over the phone tonight. Shae come on!"

Carly hesitantly does as she's told. I sling my arm around her once she joins us. "Look my man here is goin to take you anywhere you need to go safe and sound." I tell her.

"But Sam-"

"Look babe. This guy's got the chop shop biz on lock at only seventeen years young he knows cars."

Freddie gives a cocky smirk and a shrug. Looking like the smug bastard I love. I pass the skeptical brunette over to my baby.

"Anywhere she wants to go." I remind Freddie.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me that date Puckett, my boys your girls."

I give him a wink before joggingg back to my girls.

"Oh my god," Jill exclaims, "you and Freddie are so cute together."

"I know right!" I grin and we all gush and squeal about the boys. I love moments like this when it's just me and my friends and we don't have to put on a tough front around each other. But Inso's next comment brings us all back to reality.

"So what are we gonna do about the new bitches?"

Silence.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we pull up to Jamamaw's one story home.

"Jamamaw!" I pound on the door. Only seconds later I'm greeted by my grandmother. Her big blue eyes sparkle at the sight of us.

"Goldie locks!" She ruffles my hair before pulling me and as many of the Bels as possible in for a hug. "Come in."

Once inside my grandma says: "If I had known you were coming I would have cooked."

"No you wouldn't have." I smirk.

"Yeah you're right. But I'm a grandmother gotta keep up appearances." She winks at us before disappearing into the kitchen. When she emerges; she's carrying a plate of choco chip and almond _Famous Amos's._

"So what brings you girls by?" Jamamaw plops down on the recliner and kicks her feet up. She acts half her age sometimes and looks it too with her trendy dirty blonde graying haircut and thin shape. She says outrunning cops and fighting all your life will do that to you.

"We got some trouble mamaw." I announce.

"Oh yeah," She says through a mouth full of cookie, "What kinda trouble?"

"You remember how you told us you killed the old Dagger Deb's leader?"

"Lacey? Yeeeaah." She says slowly.

"Well there's a new gang in town and the leader says she's Lacey's granddaughter and she wants revenge."

My friends and I tell grandma the whole story. When we're finished she doesn't look surprised at all. I guess twenty plus years of gang life and fifty plus years of living will do that to ya.

"Aw baby girls there's one thing you need to know. This story is older than all of you girls so Lace and Patch's granddaughter's are out for some serious vengeance. You girls need to go in for the kill…"

**I recently got a new Word program so if the story looks kind of weird please excuse me and it. Thanks for reading. Oh btw sorry about the semi short semi action packed chapter it will get better I have to pay attention to my other stories you know!**


	6. the return of an old friend

"Alright Shae," Freddie turns to face me and pops the locks on his classic vehicle, "This is where you get off." He flashes me an adorable friendly smile. Man Samantha has good taste.

"Thanks Freddie." I exit his car and he drives off leaving me in front of my building.

Sighing I enter the apartment my brother and I share temporarily until Mom gets back from Africa. She's a writer for a travel magazine and I would have given anything to go with her; the last time I went was so nice, Africa isn't as tragic as the media makes it look on t.v. it's very beautiful. My Dad is deployed in Germany so for now it's just me and Spencer.

"I hear sighing!" Spencer yells from upstairs. In a few seconds he's in the living room with me. "How was school kid?" He asks.

I let out another sigh. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"I've been around too many girls to fall for that line now tell me about it." He ruffles my hair which immediately makes me smile, I've always loved it when he does that.

Just as I open my mouth to spill the details of my day, a knock at the door interupts me.

"Oh! That must be my date!" Spencer announces all excited now.

"You're going out today?" I ask trying, and probably failing, to conceal the dissappointment in my voice.

"Yeah I'm sorry kiddo it happened so suddenly I forgot to tell you. She's a girl I met at one of my showings." He explains smiling the entire time. Spencer being an artist meets these artsy types all the time unfortunantly they always have some crazy unbearable quirks, but judging from the huge grin on his face he's not over artsy types just yet.

"Oh…" I frown.

"But if you want me to stay here with you-"

"No! No way! Go on your date have fun." I smile, "don't worry I'll order out."

Spencer smiles, "No need I made some chicken parm already."

I cock my head at the pleasant surprise, "Really?"

"No, my friend's girlfriend did and he gave me the leftovers."

I wrinkle my nose. "Why is he lactose intolerant?"

"Yeah."

"Then…why did she make-"

"I don't know." Spencer shrugs. I laugh.

"Your friends are weird."

"Tell me about it well see ya later Carls." Spencer ruffles my hair again before going out to meet his date in the hall.

"Well alone again." I sigh. I go upstairs to run a hot bath and wash this day off me. I can feel myself nodding off when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I mumble yawning.

"Hey Carls." A bright and familiar voice chimes over the phone.

"Gibby!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god! You-are you back in the states?"

"Sure am." I can hear him smiling through the reciever.

"When did you get back?"

"Just today I'm trying to get back into our highschool I should be back by Friday." Gibby is super smart and got an offer to go away to some super exclusive science and math academy in Germany.

"Did you tell my dad "hallo!" I joke.

Gibby chuckles, "Unfortunantly I didn't get to see him."

It's at that moment that I realize Gibby's voice has gotten at least three octaves deeper.

"Well what the heck brings you back to Miami? Not that I didn't miss you like crazy school has been hell without you-"

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you Carly, and I'll fill you in on everything on one condition: Go out with me on Saturday to the party."

I'm totally surprised at Gibby's bold behavior. I would be surprised that he just got back home today, and he already knows there's a party going on, but I said it before in Miami people gossip like it's going out of style.

"Um yeah I-sure Gib." I giggle, it's not often that I get asked out even if it is by my best friend.

"Cool see you Friday Carls. I can't wait for Saturday."

"Can't wait Gibby." And I mean it. I can't wait to see my friend.

**Sorry for the short chap the next one will be coming back at you by tonight!**


	7. The surprise

"Cool it Fredwood." I playfully bat his hands off my ass. We are at club Phoenix partying with our crew.

"What?" He bats his eyelashes feigning innocence. "So what did your grandmother say about the new gang?" He asks.

"Ugh," I roll my eyes, "babe I don't wanna talk about them right now." I reply it's been an entire week and I haven't seen or heard a peep out of Poison Lace and I want to keep it that way. I'm going to keep my eye out for those bitches, but right now I just wanna have a good time with my baby, my girls, and our friends.

"Alright, alright," Freddie replies, "well on a different note look at whose here." He says sounding amused.

I follow his pointing finger to see Carly Shae and…is that Gobbly? "Wow." I giggle.

"They actually look good together." They really do, Shae actually applied some makeup and broke out a mini dress for the occassion she looks hot...for her. And Gobbly has grown into his size by atleast a foot and gotten a cool new hair cut.

"Yeah, but we're still the best looking couple in the house." Freddie replies pulling me in for a kiss.

"Says you." Santiaga, one of Freddie's best and most loyal gang members and my girl Inso's boyfriend, remarks.

"Get outta here!" I snarl and shake my fist at the cute couple playfully.

"Check your girl Freddie." Santiaga warns Freddie jokingly.'

"Are you kidding?" Freddie laughs, "Sam could take you anyday of the week."

Santiaga opens his mouth to defend himself, but Insolente cuts him off.

"Papi I'm thirsty," She whines pouting her pinkish brown lips.

"Oh yeah mami? Let's go get something to eat," He wraps a long arm around her and starts to whisk her off to the bar, "This ain't over Sam!" He jokes reminding me of what Lacey said at our first showdown.

"Whatever," Inso and I shoot each other a smile before they walk off.

"That girl doesn't have a drop of hispanic blood in her, but Santiaga brings out the Spanish in her." Freddie states.

"Yeah their kids are going to be cute too." I say. "But not as cute as ours." I turn around and grind against him.

"Uhoh! Fredwood!" Freddie laughs I giggle too.

"Ew!" I smack his arm, "babe I'll BRB I gotta go to the bathroom kay?"

"Hurry back to me goldie locks." He kisses the top of my falling updo.

I worm my way through the gyrating crowd to the clubs bathroom. I quickly use the toilet and wash my hands I check my reflection to see whose entered the bathroom behind me and come face to face with the sharpened tip of a switchblade. My heartbeat quickens.

_Shit!_

"We told you we weren't through with you yet didn't we Gold?" An unfamiliar voice hisses triumphantly.

I slide my hand toward the blade tucked in my lace garter.

"Don't even think about it." The girl laughs. "Whose blade do you think I'm holding?" She says. My eyebrows shoot up as I feel the empty spot where my knife _should_ be. I'm impressed and shocked. When the hell did she? Damn!

"Well," I smirk, and hold my hands up in the air, "Guess I'm stuck huh?" I turn around slowly and face the girl. I can tell she's one of the Poison Lace girls from her head to toe black lace and leather getup. I notice her hair is dyed blue and in a ponytail.

Staring at the knife I remark: "So, are the rest of your girls here? And should I be worried about the Bel's?"

"As long as you come with me and don't try any stupid shit none of your girls will have anything to worry about, but I can't say the same thing for you."

I fight the urge to clench my teeth. The nerve of this bitch! But I can't let my emotions get the best of me right now I have too keep stalling until I can figure a way out of this.

"Boooyyyy you guys are really confident huh? Striking for the big dogs like th-_shit!_" I gasp feeling the pain of the blade slicing my skin.

"Shutup!" Bluenette hisses grabbing me by the throat with so much force that she actually has me bent over the sink. The cold porcelain against my spine hurts like hell; so does her hand gripping my throat. She presses the tip of the switchblade against my neck.

"You're coming with me enough with the damn stalling."

I smirk. I underestimated these girls, maybe they aren't as inexperienced as I pegged them to be, but now I'm really in a bind my cellphone is in Freddie's car; I'm unarmed and facing a gangbanger's weapon. _Damnit! Where is Freddie when I need him?_

"Game over Gold." The smirking bluenette exclaims before breaking out into triumphant maniacal laughter. The only thing missing is some lightning flashing in the background. Finally Blue stops laughing and her grip on my throat-thank god!-relaxes, but I'm not jumping for joy just yet because the fact that her head just exploded in my face is still registering in my brain. Her body collapses at my feet leaving me to stare at her shooter and their gun.

"C-Carly?" I stutter looking straight at the wide eyed brunette.


	8. The lies

Carly's red, glossy mouth hung open and the gun stayed poised in position aimed right in the place of where Blue's head once was. Right at me.

"Woah!" I stated. I walked toward Carly and wrenched the gun from her slack grip. I locked the bathroom door.

"I-I killed-"

"Yeah ya did now we gotta go." I stuck the gun into my garter and grabbed Shae's arm, but moving her was no easy feat, she was completely consumed with the dead body. "Carly look," I grab her shoulders and force her to look into my eyes, "We have got toget the heck outta here alright." I pull her arm and drag her to the tiny, damn near obscure, window on the other side of the bathroom.

I put out my hands like a cheerleader. "Here I'll give you a boost. _Hurry!"_ Carly carefully steps into my ready hands I barely flinch as her heel digs into my palms. As soon as her narrow ass is out the window I lift my hands and she grabs on hoisting me up, and helping me shimmy out into the dimly lit alley.

"Come on." I pull her arm. While pulling Carly along, I take out my cell phone and hit Freddie's speed dial.

"Babe? Can't talk but come outside, quick. Meet me at your car, and act natch." After I hang up the phone I slow to a casual pace meeting Freddie just outside the building.

"Sammy what's goin on babe?" His confused brown eyes take in Carl'y presence.

"We gotta go boo we gotta take Shae home." Is the only explanation I offer Freddie

I explain our whole ordeal to Freddie as we zoom over a bridge tossing the gun, silencer and all, ino the water below I can't help, but stay in backseat with poor Carly. The girl's shaking, and I can empathize with her situation.

"Where to Sam?" Freddie asks, eying us in the backseat.

"Shae's place." I tell him.

"I can't go home Samantha." Carly whimpers.

"Relax! Just trust me." I tell her rubbing her back.

**Sorry for the short chap I just REALLY can't write anymore too tired I will make a much longer next chapter. Promise! love my readers and commenters**


	9. The initiation

When Carly and I get to her apartment building an older man, I guess her older bother, answers the door

"Carly?" He looks at me, "where's Gibby? What's wrong?" He asks noticing the tears in Carly's eyes.

I grip Carly's shoulders a little tighter telling her to let me handle it.

"There was an accident," I say in a fake worried tone. I lead Carly inside.

"An accident?" Big brother repeats. "Is Gibby OK? Was it a car accident?" The concern in her brothers voice mounts.

"No at the party there was a shooting and Carly and I ran into each other. She got seperated from Gibby in the confusion so I offered to give her a ride home with my mom. I'm Sam a friend of Carly's from school."

Carly's brother rubs his head, "Spencer Shae, Carly's brother." He gives me a gentle handshake and eyes me up and down I return the favor.

He's kinda hot in a girly man way..I'm not fond of the whole long hair, paint splattered clothes look, but with a bad boy makeover he could be my type-_This totally isn't the time for that Sammie! _I scold myself mentally.

"If it's alright with you may I spend the night with Carly?" I ask sweety. I am concerned, but not just for Carly, but because she'lss probably confess and turn into a puddle of tears.

"Sure." Spencer hugs his little sister to his chest.

"Let me just tell my mom I'll be staying here." I say before stepping outside.

"Babe? Yeah I'm gonna have to stay here with her." I mumble, "I'll be fine...please...Cool. Thanks baby. Bye." I hang up with Freddie. Thank God for him he's going to bring me some clothes for the night.

When I walk back inside Carly's brother is sitting on the couch alone.

"Where's Sh-Carly?" Can't keep up the illusion that we're 'good friends' if I call her by her last name.

"She's upstairs taking a bubble bath. It's her way of dealing with stress." Spencer explains.

"Ah." I nod and sit on the other end of the couch.

"Carly's mentioned you a few times, but I didn't know you two were friends." Spencer says, "Thanks for being a good friend and bringing her home."

"No problem." I wave his comment away. Spencer stares at me for a while. I look at him. He turns away.

"We should probably call and see if Gibby is OK."

"Actually he called Carly when you stepped out...You're in the same grade as Carly?" He asks.

"Uh yeah." I nod.

"You're beautiful...ever modeled before? Not to be perverted," He adds quickly. I giggle. "It's just I'm an artist you know."

"Oh so that's why this place is covered in pictures and sculptures. You drew _all_ of these."

He nods with a smile, "You noticed?"

"Yeah they're good. Better than the crap in mueseums. Abstract." I say.

"You into art?" He asks.

"Not particularly."

"Art_ists_?" He says only half joking. Thankfully my phone buzzes.

"Ohh! My mom's back with my clothes be right back." I say before bailing out.

* * *

Minutes later I'm rubbing Carly's back awkwardly to soothe her. This whole comforting thing is not my strong suit.

"Shae you've _got_ to straighten up!"

"I just can't get that..._thought_ out of my mind." She turns her tear streaked face toward me. She's one of those few people that actually looks pretty when they cry. "What am I gonna do Sam?"

"Nothing." I reply, "You act natural. You _act_ innocent, and if anyone questions you; you know nothing. You were dancing with your date when it happened. There are no suspects as far as you're concerned real or fake you got that?" I grip her shoulders and force her to stare into my eyes.

"How can I act natural when I know the truth?" She asks.

"We'll help you. Consider tonight your initiation." I smirk.

"Huh?"

I sigh. "Well you wanted a taste of gang life and you're gonna get it starting tomorrow, you're gonna need to toughen up if you're going to be a Jezebel.

* * *

"Everyone remember Shae?" I clap her hard on her bony back and ignore her wince.

My girls reply with semi interested, demi curious grumbles.

"Well get real familiar with her." I sling an arm around Carly, "Cause she's one of us now." I hold up a palm silencing the protests.

"She proved herself last night. She shot Lace girl that had me last night."

"Are you serious?" The twins pipe up.

"Dead. So now it's up to us to teach her how to survive in this world starting with this umm-" I flick her bright clothes, "look of hers."

* * *

"Those bitches killed our one of best fighters, and our stealthiest members." Patch spits as tears roll down her face. "How do you expect me to act Lace?" She continues. "One of our members is _dead!_"

"I_ know _Patch! Don't you think I know this shit is serious now. We need to make our move now more than ever. But you're my right hand and I can't have you freaking out on me now. This is for Sticky."

"You're right." Patch replies. "Those bitches are gonna be sorry." She stabs the table.

It's official we're about to put a plan in motion.


	10. The fight

"Uncomfortable?" Jacq? Or is it Jill, asks with a sly grin she hits me on the back _hard._

"A-a little." I stutter. Jacq glares at me.

"What'd we tell you about that stuttering shit?" She asks baring more teeth than a rabid pitbull.

"I'm s-"

"Don't apologize!" The other twin says.

"I won't do it again." I correct myself.

"Go easy on her." Sam says from her position up front with Mouse. "These are her stomping grounds after all; she's just nervous about getting caught."

"Don't worry Shae." Insolente whose not too far behind them says, "no one can recognize you." She flips her bouncy black curls to look at me.

She's probably right. Gone was my bright orange sundress. In it's place were a pair of impossibly skinny black jeans, a white wife beater, and a scarf tied around my piled up brunette hair Tupac style. My eyes are lined in so much smokey eyeliner I'm surprised I can see anything but black and brown l'oreal. I didn't even recognize myself.

"What does everybody want?" Sam asks as we enter the second level food court.

"Fuck that where are we gonna sit?" Mouse asks. "I can't see a free table."

"Mouse like your short ass can see anything." Inso teases.

"Shutup!" Mouse snaps defensively.

"Leave that to me." Sam says. She pulls out her switchblade and spins it expertly between her fingers before stabbing the vinyl chair of a booth. "Heres our table." She smiles at the fearful looking group of highschool kids, and they scatter immediately taking their hotdogs and burgers with them.

We fill up the booth and surrounding tables.

"Pizza anyone?" Inso asks kissing her finger tips.

Everyone answers "yes"

"And slushies." Jill adds.

"And something from Mrs Fields." Mouse licks her small lips.

"What the hell do I look like? A house slave?" Insolente laughs chucking a napkin at Mouse's head a mini fight breaks out among them and I actually start to relax. Beneath their tough exteriors they were actually_ normal _girls that joked and play fought an-

"For the Jezebels!" A chick in a cap and stylish black sunglasses anounces setting down a huge Sbarros pizza covered in sausage crumbles. With a salute the girl walks off.

"Alright!"

"Yumm!" The girls lick their lips and rub their palms together.

"Who is this from?" I ask as Knuckles, the burliest girl of the bunch, reaches to lift the lid of the pizza box.

"Get used to Shae it," Sam remarks, "we have fans all over Miami."

"Yeah that's what ya call 'em." One of the girls quips sarcastically.

"Hey, check it out." Knuckles says pointing to our pizza.

The sausage crumbles are arranged in a message.

"Turn around bitches?" Sam reads the message in confusion. All at once we face the back of the food court where we see the Poison Lace girls waving their blades and middle fingers in our direction and giving us sinister smiles.

"Aha!" Sam burst out laughing, but the look on her face tells me she's far from amused. She taps the table twice and everyone gets up like it was a military order. I jump up last and scurry to join the rest of the girls who are moving slowly and menacingly toward the rival gangs table.

_Gulp! _This isn't going to end well.

"Time to finish what we started anyway." I hear Sam whisper.

Once we approach the table, Sam takes center stage surrounded by Mouse, Inso, Jacq, and Jill like planets around the sun.

"Cute." Sam leans forward dangerously close to the tip of Lace's blade. "But if you got somethin to say say it to our faces." Her low voice hardens with each word.

Lace smirks, "Naaahh not as fun." Lace answers.

"You got flair I'll give you that toots." Sam flicks Lace's cap and Lace jerks away.

"Gets your hands off me!" She smacks Sam's hand away. Mouse grabs her arm mid air, twists it and that's the last thing I see before all hell breaks loose.

Yelling, swiping blades, spilled drinks, tossed food, and dirty napkins surround me as I crawl through the madness.

"Ooouchh!" hiss through my teeth as the firey pain of a blade swipes my exposed arm.

"Where you runnin to bitch?" A Lace girl asks me. She blocks my path with her broad frame and throws a punch straight to my face which thanks to a fear fuel adrenaline rush only cathes the tip of my nose as I dodge.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouts. Behind big bad stands Sam, much smaller but much more mencaing. The chick spins to face Sam and is met with a punch in the face and a kick to the stomach before Sam slams her into one of the 50's style vinly table tops.

I feel dizzy as the crowd screams and scurries to escape the knife blades, and heavy weight champion quality punches. Just before I feel like the walls are gonna close in on me I feel a steady hand grab my shoulder.

"Hey!" An authoritive (if a lttle frigtened) sounding voice booms. "Knock it off!"

"Break it up! Break it up!"

"It's the toy cops!" Some one yells.

"Let's get outta here!" Someone else yells.

"Let's go Shae!" Sam pulls my arm, but as we run toward the escalator (which by no surprise is pretty much empty since no one wants to get swept up in a gang fight) Sam cuts off the tie of one of the mall cops. Then as if that weren't enough she cuts off a good four inches of Lace's foot long auburn hair.

Samantha gives me a wink. "So the cops can identify the culprit."

I can't bring myself to smile back as I hear Lacey scream: "ONE OF THOSE BITCHES CUT OFF MY HAIR!"

The mall cops make a run for it as a few of the gangsters begin to stab at them. This is it I'm gonna faint.

* * *

"Whew!" I yell once Shae and I are safely outside. "Sorry about that." I smile at Carly who is shaking. _Man_ she's a light weight.

"Let's get outta here." Our designated driver says. We quickly pile in and peal off as the sound of sirens approach the mall.

"Ugh!" I sigh letting the back of my head hit the window.

Nothing was going as I expected lately and it was tiring. I never intended to get into a fight with a new completely inexperienced member on our team; for that matter I never _ever_ intended for _Carlotta Shae_ to be a Jezebel in the first place. I certainly didn't count on the Poison Lace chicks to regroup so soon after losing a member.

"You cool Sammie?" Inso asks gently.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How you doin Shae?" I ask our new recruit. She's breathing heavily.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

HONK HOOONNKKKK!

"What's that?" Jill asks. "Roll down the windows."

As many of us as possible stick our heads out the window and are met by middle fingers.

"Bitches! Hahaha."

"Those mother fuckers."

I pull a gun out the glove department and fire off a couple rounds.

"Get 'em Sam!"

The girls roll up their windows quick and peal off in the opposite direction.

"Woohoo!" Inso slaps me on the back.

"That'll teach 'em." I smile. Then I notice a passed out Carly and roll my eyes.

"Let's get this girl back home."

* * *

"She cut my hair!" I complain. "I know it was that bitch Sam."

"Forget that Lace you got hair for days it'll grow back." Patch says,

"Anyway," Bibi cuts in from the back seat, "did you see that brunette? She totally isn't gang material, I felt new girl vibes all over her."

"Yeah so?" I snap annoyed.

"SO! She's a weak link. And a girl like her? Certainly not Jezebel material..."

I turn to face Bibi. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin: a girl like _that_ had to go through some initiation process. Somethin to show she was tough enough to be a Jezebel-"

"You think that girl killed Sticky?" Patch asks gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

Bibi nods.

"Bi do you remember what this girl looked like?"


	11. The last minute decision

I tighten my bathrobe before opening the door.

"Gibby?"

"Sorry Carly. Is this a bad time?" Gibby asks blushing at the sight of my robe and making me even more self conscious.

"Uh no just wait here a sec." I close the door in his face and run upstaires to change back into the sundress I wore earlier. After hitting my damp hair with the blow dryer for a few seconds I'm ready.

"And they say girls take hours to get ready." Gibby jokes.

"What brings you by Gib?" I ask inviting him to sit on the couch. I curl my feet under me to get comfortable.

"I wanted to see you. We haven't hung out since the party and I was scared for you, and my Mom practically grounded me when I told her I didn't have you, her head turned around like The Exorcist."

I laugh.

Gibby chuckles; "I'm serious, but I was pissed at myself for losing you."

"Aw Gibb." I give my friend a hug.

Gibby's cheeks redden.

"So um, where's Spence?" He asks.

"Oh having lunch with some art guy that could further his career." I say distractedly.

**FROM**

**Samantha:** **Check ur e-mails 4 ur itinerary.**

"Wow I hope it works out for him."

"That makes three of us."

"So, since Saturday was such a disaster why don't we do something this weekend? No parties or anything we can just hang at the beach since it's warm out."

"I'd love too." I reply. I mean it it'll be nice.

* * *

"Oooff!" Shae doules over after recieving a light punch to the gut from me.

"Always expect the unexpected." I tell her throwing a punch straight to her face. Carly's eyes snap shut only to reopen when she realizes the punch isn't coming. I open my hand in her face. "You're initial reaction should always be to dodge. _Not_ flinch."

"That's where I come in!" Mouse squeaks. She delivers a sweeping kick to Carly's legs making the brunette land flat on her nonexistant butt.

"Oowwww!"

"We're gonna get those skinny chicken legs of your in shape." Mouse smirks, she offers a hand to Carly.

"Sam can I talk to you?" Jill whispers to me.

I give her a nod. "Do what you gotta do Mouse just make sure Carly's still in one piece by the end of it."

"Don't count on it." Mouse replies.

"Wassup Jill?" I ask once we're out of ear shot from the girls.

"We're gonna be down a few girls this Saturday some of them are still feelin the effects of that fight. Nothin serious-"

"Then they should come." I interrupt.

"Running _down_ an escalator that's going _up_ may build strong calf muscles but it's at a risk ya know? We have a few fucked up ankles from when they tried to get away."

Part of me swells with pride at the fact that my girl's only injuries were minor fractures and twisted ankles from running as apposed to serious injuries from gang bangers, but another part of me is pissed. Freddie's crew was counting on us to help them out Saturday night.

I rub my forehead. Something I always do when I'm stressed. "So we'll be down a few members that's fine."

"Not really." Jill replies, "it's a big job Sam that was part of the reason for us and the Chop boys doing it together in the first place."

The 'job' she's referring to is a three step process. Step one has already been halfway accomplished. My baby Freddie's gang are enemies with this crew called 'The barrio ridaz.' Freddie's boys jacked some of The barrio ridaz most tricked out rides and returned them dismantled to get back at them for fucking up some of Freddie's guy's rides and stealing their parts. The goal is to keep The BR's out of this summer's Young Blood car show.

Step two is gonna take all of us. The leader's rides are the hottest and are kept under lock and key like maximum security shit and it's gonna take alot of cunning to get them. And a lot of help.

"So wha'do you want me to do huh Jill? Put in Carly?"

Jill gives me a meaningful look.

I shake my head in utter disbelief. "Oh hell no Jill!" I glance over to Carly who is holding a knife in her unsteady hand. "You want her to do a job that big _this_ Saturday? You do realize it's _this_ Saturday right? That's outta the question." Usually I trust Jill's judgement, but she's gotta be off her rocker with this one.

"We don't have a choice Sam. We're gonna need plenty of weapons, plenty of fighters, and right now we're out by atleast six girls. We aren't exactly the largest gang ya know?"

She has a point. Most of the members of our gang are third generation of the original members the grand daughters and daughters so there aren't many of us.

"Fine what the fuck ever." I say exasperated. "Hey Shae!" I call out to Carly when she looks up I add; "plan to stay here all night you're pulling a job this Saturday." The girls look as stunned and confused as I feel. I turn back to Jill and give her a look of warning letting her know she's now responsible for anything that happens to Carly.

**Short chap I know sorry :( the real drama comes in the next few ;) Thanks for reading guys I appreciate you.**


	12. The job

"You OK?" Gibby asks me as we walk down the beach together.

"Uhm yeah." _I'm just thinking about the fact that I've gotten into something that I can't get out of and if something goes wrong I could possibly die._

"You seem out of it." Gibby grabs my hand then, realizing what he's done, quickly lets go making us both blush.

_You don't know the half of it._ I think.

"I'm fine." I reply.

* * *

"It's simple Shae," Samantha explains to me as we gear up, "You're going to be on look out duty standing in the back if one of the other guys or girls takes a fall, which shouldn't happen. When everyone else runs away you run away got it? You shouldn't even have to _cat _fight someone."

I nod. My heart doesn't seem to be able to decide whether it should make it's way up my throat, or pound it's way out of my chest.

"Good," Mouse pulls my hand, "you'll be in a car with me and my boyfriend." She shoots me something like a smile. "I taught you well and you learned surprisingly fast. Don't worry if anything _does_ happen, which it won't because Sammi will ride Jill's ass about it, you'll be ready. Just remember your first instinct should be to defend not flinch think as if everyone around you is ready to attack. That way you won't be caught of gaurd."

Mouse's fighters philosophy is still running through my head when the car stops.

Our gangs pile out and stealthily walk to whatever or where ever we're supposed to be walking to. Following Mouse's advice I followed everyone elses lead.

"Here it is." Freddie whispers a sly smile spreads across his cute face. Sam grabs his hand supportively. They looked like gang banging version of Bonnie and Clyde.

"OK everyone knows their places," Sam takes over, "Girls on the left; half the guys on the right; the other half on the left."

"Everyone else follow me." Freddie instructs us, "bring the gear and don't be sloppy."

With that final command my group, the side on the left (which I notice is the quickest route to get to the cars) take our positions.

The location is a very small looking, easy to miss, warehouse close to the water behind an enormous hill that looks much too small to house the kind of 'pimp my ride' vehicle Freddie is after, but when I peek through one of the dingy, broken windows I discover that the inside is _huge_.

A spacious room filled with car parts, and tools on racks, and amazing vehicles. Restored old fashioned cars (on rims), two seaters on iced out raised rims, beautifully graffitied trucks (on rims), and under construction sports cars that will probably be on rims.

But the show stealer is a brand new Aston Martin that's been professionally painted a gorgeus sapphire and silver color on icey spinners. The windows are limo tint dark. From seeing that vehicle alone I finally understand men's almost unrealistic obsession with cars, just seeing the outside made me yearn to touch it. I bet the inside is customized sapphire leather with lasers! An-

"Look alive Shae. I know it's cool, but you have to concentrate." Mouse whispers in my ear.

I blush. "Right!"

"Here comes trouble." Whispers one of the guys.

I tune in my ears and hear the unmistakable sound of shoes stomping through grass.

"Stay close to me." Mouse whispers. She and I creep around the seemingly small warehouse, to the right side.

"There's someone coming!" Mouse whispers to one of the boys. He wastes no time signaling Freddie.

"C'mon Shae." Mouse whispers to me, but this time I refused to e pulled another unknown location.

"Where are we going?" I ask Mouse.

"Look I don't want you to fight tonight, Sam doesn't want you to fight tonight, and Jill doesn't want you to fight tonight, and I _know_ you don't wanna fight. I'm getting you outta here."

I snatch my hand away. "Back to the cars?"

"No outta here outta here. I'll cover for you to Sam, but Carly," that was the first time she had ever called me by my first name, "this isn't where you belong. You can go home."

"NO!" I interrupt her speech.

"_What_?" Mouse snaps. I gulp judging from the fire in her brown eyes I don't know if she's going to cut me for my insolence or if she's just shocked at my outburst, but I'm not backing down.

"I won't go back to being Carlotta Shae the girl who gets pushed around and stepped on and people don't even bother to learn her _real name!_"

Mouse looks genuinely confused. "Carlotta's not your real name?"

"_No!_" I snap. "I'm staying and fighting. I _killed_ some one for the sake of this gang-"

"That sounds like a confession to me." A third voice adds. Mouse and I whip our heads around to follow the unfamiliar voice. The massive dark figure is surrounded by two smaller frames both of which I don't recognize.

"Get back Shae." Mouse warns me. She pushes my lanky body behind her tiny frame. Even though I'm almost head and shoulders over this girl (like everyone else) I've never felt more safe behind her what Mouse doesn't have in stature she makes up for in heart.

Her switch blade clicks followed by three more clicks from the opposing team.

"Run." Mouse whispers.

"No."

"Carly_ run_!" She reiterates through clenched teeth as the enemy approaches.

I turn and flee all the while looking over my shoulder at Mouse whose small silhouette is barely visible in the darkness, and then I'm completely surrounded by darkness. The sounds of fighting fade away...

**DUM DUM DUUUUMMMM! CLIFFY! laugh! Anyway thanks for waiting patiently for my next chapter and reading this far guys and the reviews and favorites ya'll rock 'til next time!**


	13. The interogation

"Wake up!" A shock of Ice cold water hits my face. I gasp, sputter, then cough. When I wrench my eyes open I come face to face with the poison lace girls. I don't know where we are, but I take in all that I can. It looks like a large, empty storage space the only light source is a lamp over head, and it's full of girls in black lace and leather.

I feel like I'm in a real life interrogation room. They have me tied to a chair, my hands are bound.

The girl I recognize as Lacey speaks first: "You won't be hurt if you cooperate." She tells me. I nod.

"Where were you the night of the shooting that happened at the club? Be specific!" She demands.

Gulping I answer: "I was on the dance floor, near the bar with my date." I hold Lacey's gaze. The girls whisper amongst them selves before Lacey throws another question my way.

"Did you see anyone go to the bathroom?"

"The crowd was too thick. No."

More whispering.

"Lacey keeps the questions coming. Talking fast and in riddles in an attempt to trip me up, and I find myself having to go back to the logic I learned from the other girls: You didn't see nothin, you don't know nothin. I'm surprised at how well the logic works. As long as I lie and deny, Lacey and the Lace girls can't trick me!

I can see all the girls growing angry with their failed efforts.

"You lying bitch!" Lace pulls a gun on me, "you're gonna talk and you're gonna start talking now!" She shouts.

My mouth drops open from shock and fear.

**I am so sorry guys! I want to give ya'll really long chaps because you've been waiting longer than anybody for updates but I just can't right now don't worry! I'm sorry**


	14. The kiss

"I-I told you I don't know anything!" I insisted I knew I was crying now, but I was scared. I've never been tied up and interrogated and I've never stared down the barrel of a gun.

Lace did that thing that makes the gun make a clicking sound, and if I've paid attention to any of those cop shows that usually means it's about to be shot.

I gulp and close my eyes thinking about my brother, Gibby and even my AWOL parents. I love them and I'll miss them.

Suddenly, the door is crashed in. My eyes snap open and I see Samantha. She's kicked in the door and the sturdy girl guarding it. A rush of girls wearing black denim from head to toe follows, and so a bunch of menacing looking guys carrying guns.

My hands are cut free.

"Come on!" I hear Samantha shout over the chaos. Everything is happening so fast! Blows are being thrown and guns are being shot, people are retreating. I allow myself to be pulled out of all of it.

"Samantha-"

She gives me a smile. "Nobody watches out for the bad girls but us Carly." She tells me. I think this is the first time she's ever called me that.

* * *

I arrive at Carly's house to pick her up on Saturday afternoon for the car show. I know she's had an eventful past week, but she's gotta get over it and keep it movin cuz that's what we do in this lifestyle. I roll my eyes that girl could take a shower forever! I mean as soon as she steps outside she's just gonna sweat anyway. What's the point? Miami is hot as hell today.

"Carlotta hurry up! We're gonna be late for the car show." I shout.

She shouts back something that sounds like: "Coming!" But the shower is still running.

Just then, I hear a grumble and her older brother emerges from down the hall. I blush.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I ask.

"Nah it's OK. It was this headache." He groans. I would recognize that miserable look anywhere.

I smirk. "Happy hour last night?"

He gives me a weak smile. "That obvious?"

"Sorta."

"I brushed my teeth a million times last night, and I still taste vodka."

I giggle.

"Sorry it's inappropriate of me to be in this state around you."

Is he serious? No one has ever apologized to me about being drunk or hung over as far as I can remember.

"It's your house and your prerogative." I reply.

"Want anything?" He asks.

"Just for that girl to finish showering."

"How long has she been in there?"

"'Bout thirty minutes."

"Be prepared to wait another forty five."

I laugh, and in that moment Spencer kisses me. He wasn't kidding he does taste like vodka. Vodka and...is that bubblegum toothpaste? Why does this combination taste so good? And why the hell am I kissing back! I push Spencer away from me.

"Oh my god!" Is all I can say.

He covers his mouth, "I'm sorry!" He says looking frantic. Why does something tell me he doesn't mean it?

I jump off the barstool.

"Sam? I'm ready." Carly announces.

"O-oh good."

She adresses her brother who is blushing slightly. I know he's wondering the same thing I am: How long has she been there?

"Spence we'll be back by...how long Sam?"

"Uh! Um like a few hours."

Carly shoots him a smile. "Okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure kid have fun!" He says giving us an awkward wave even though neither of us have moved.

"OK. Ready-"

"Sure let's just go!"I snatch her arm and pull her out the door while popping a piece of big red in my mouth hoping to erase the taste of vodka and toothpaste. Maybe if I concentrate on chewing I'll erase the thought of that kiss.


	15. the car show

**I am sooo sorry about how inconsistently I've been updating this story BELIEVE ME it was not by my design or my fault anyway next chaps comin at you.**

Sam, Inso, Mouse, and I laughed as e struggled through the dense crowd of young adults and cars. I was having a great time, but I think what I found even more wonderful than the competitive energy in the air, is the looks on my fellow Jezebel's faces. They look like kids in _Toy's R' us_ making them look-for once- their age. Or maybe I should say _my _age. For the first time since I started hanging out with the girls I don't feel like the troublesome little sister that's just tagging along.

I feel an elbow prop itself on my shoulder and come face to face with Jacq. "So Shae, how are you liking your first car show?"

"It's awesome! This is the most fun I've had since-"

_SKREEEEEE!_

The girls and I jump and cling to each other as the sound of another impromptu race starts up. We lock eyes and burst out laughing.

Finally, Sam leads us to our-her- desired destination: Freddie's truck.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sam says as if she's talking about her first newborn.

The rest of us nod in amazement. Freddie's truck has been the talk of the car show since we got here and still is. It's a neon green and black color with tires the size of swimming pools and rims shinier than Tiffany diamonds.

"Can you believe he remodeled this? It was his grandpa's old Ford pickup." She gushes.

Freddie swings open the drivers door and jumps to the pavement in front of us.

"And now it has even better features!" He grins sneakily, scooping Sam up in a hug that sweeps her off her feet. He plants a quick kiss on her lips. "And it's all thanks to you girls." He gives us a wink. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies."

He bids us goodbye before going to join some of his boys, leaving us girls to admire the trucks and cars. I can't believe how much work has been put into these vehicles! Especially considering most of these kids are our age and not much older.

I hear the increasingly familiar sound of tires screeching against asphalt once again and turn to check out the latest race, but not before I hear two gunshots ring out.

"THAT'S FROM THE BARRIO PUNTAS!"

Screams of shock pierce the air but none are louder than Sam's.

"FREDDIE!"

* * *

I use my handheld electronic fan/face spritzer to spray my cheeks before cooling them with the fan.

"Let me get some o' that." Inso asks.

I hand her the little device. She holds her ink black curls away from her face before spritzing her rosy cheeks. Her boyfriend pulls her into him for a hug.

We must make quite a sight in this waiting room. Us girls in our skimpy denim outfits and our guys dressed to match.

I'm still a little shell shocked. I just can't believe ho quickly tragedy can occur. Not even minutes before Freddie's getting shot we were all laughing and having fun. As I reminisce the terrible memory, Mouse plops down beside me on the overstuffed chairs and slides down it.

"Crazy isn't it? One minute you're having a good time and in an instant you're in the hospital." She says repeating my inner thoughts almost verbatim. "In most instances that's just life, but in our world that's inevitable. It's a never ending cycle do you really wanna be apart of it Carly?"

I notice for once the little fighter looks defeated. She gives me a smile. "We'll have your back with what happened at the club babe, no matter what. Whether you stay or leave." She whispers.

Before I can even fathom an answer, Sam emerges. We rush her forming a semi circle around our woeful friend.

"What'd the doctor say Sammie?" Jill asks gently.

Sam takes a shaky breath. "They…said the bullet…missed his spine and he'll be recovering, and that he should make it through…" Her breathing becomes more labored as she tries to explain. "With in two weeks, but he'll be in pain for a while." She bursts into tears and the Bel's engulf her in a hug.

"I was just so worried." She wails.

I watch streaks of black make up roll down her flushed cheeks and suddenly I realize that Samantha isn't always the kick ass, blonde beauty I was striving to be like. She gets scared, she get angry, she has good days and bad ones and she reacts to them. She's an average teenage girl just like me she just knows how to hide it.

**Huge shoutout to winterwish for all her support and also my other readers, reviewers and people who have put this story or me as an author (awww flattered!) as their favorites. You guys have really not deserved the crappy updating job i've been doing :)**


	16. The hospital

"Samantha?"

I turned to face the voice. "Oh, what's up Carly?" I reply trying to muster up a smile. Of everyone that had come to the hospital, Carly was one of the few left that had stayed.

"It's about time for me to be getting home. I was wondering if you want me to take you?" She replied.

I snorted. "You can't drive."

A sneaky smile stretched across Carly's face. "Not legally."

I couldn't help but laugh. "The torch has been passed." I thought about Carly's offer. I knew I was in no position to drive me or anyone else anywhere and I still couldn't reach my mother on the phone, and I didn't really want to.

"You know Shae? That sounds nice."

I bid the rest of our friends goodbye before Carly leads me outside.

"I already called a cab," Carly explained, "It should be here soon."

I sighed and slumped down on the bench just outside the hospital entrance. "Great."

Carly plopped down beside me. "Sam?"

"Hm?"

"I hate to bring this up now but," She slipped our signature bandana of her brown hair and hands it to me, "I can't do this anymore. I'd like to resign."

I smiled weakly as she handed me navy blue bandana. "I understand."

Carly looks surprised at this. "You do?"

"Yeah. It can't be easy watching your leader breakdown I don't blame you. Have you found what you were looking for?"

"Huh?"

I turned to face her. "Mouse told me how you felt. What you told her that night we pulled the heist on the Barrio Ridaz. Carly how could you ever feel weak? You've been down as hell through out everything with us. You lied, cheated, stole and _killed_ for our sake. You're a home girl and a Bel for life and you are _much_ stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Aaaawwww Sam!" Carly attacked me in a hug. I don't know if it was because I was emotional from what happened to Freddie, but allowed her to hug and I hugged back.


	17. The confession

"Carly, can I give you a ride to school?" Gibby asks me as the bell rings signaling the end of last period.

"Yeah sure Gib." I give him a smile.

Gibby escorts me to my locker and then to his mom's old truck. I'm not surprised that Spencer thinks Gibby and I are a couple right here lately we've been behaving more and more like one. We talk on the phone all night, text each other every day , and hang out every chance we get. Even I start to think of us as a couple at times.

"Hey, Gib," I speak up when I realize we aren't going in the direction of my building, "My place is that way."

"I know." Gibby laughs as he pulls us up to the Dairy Queen drive through. And just like that the only thing on my mind is a blizzard.

Gibby orders our favorite: the reeses blizzard and parks so we eat it in the car.

"Carly I wanna talk to you about something important." Gibby finally speaks up.

My heart skips a beat. _Is he going to ask me out? I don't know if I'm ready yet!_

"How is Sam doing?"

My face falls. That wasn't the important thing I was expecting to talk about. And I'm surprised at how disappointed I am. "She's pretty rough after what happened, but she'll pull through…why?"

"I know you guys are friends and I wanted to make sure everything was OK." Gibby replies sounding as uncertain as I feel.

"Why?" I ask.

Gibby sighs. "Because I know your relationship with Sam and her friends is more serious than you let on." He says giving me a meaningful look.

I choke on my ice cream. _Oh my god he knows! How does he know?_

"I knew you had never been tight with Sam or those other girls before and I just figured there was something more to it." Gibby says as if he just read my thoughts.

I can feel my face burn. "So I guess you'll want nothing to do with me now huh?" I mumble.

"Carly please." Gibby says waving my query away. "Let me tell you why I'm really here. The reason I came back from Germany wasn't _just_ because I missed home. It was because my mom couldn't afford to keep me there."

My mouth drops open Gibby's mom had a really successful career in the heart of Miami and she had been with the company for almost twenty years.

"The economy has really taken it's toll and the company just wasn't strong enough to make it. My mom was out of a job." Gibby explains

"Oh Gib that's terrible! I'm so sorry that happened to your family."

"Me too Carly. I came back here so I could look after my mom and Guppy. I couldn't take it anymore and.." Gibby looks shame faced.

"And?"

"And I started taking jobs for gang bangers."

"_What?_ Gibby-"

"I know. I know, but that's not the worse part. I've been souping up vehicles for a lot of gang bangers and most recently I did some work for the Barrio Ridaz. I worked on their car just before they shot Freddie. Carly I was there right outside the car show where it happened."

My ears are ringing as I try to process this news. I'm shell shocked. How could all of this be happening?

Gibby grabs my hands forcing me to look into his eyes. "Carls I swear I didn't know what they were planning when they called me out there! I thought they just wanted me to give the car a little tune up. I should have known something was wrong when I realized it wasn't the usual spot they had me fix their cars."

"Gibby.." I say still in shock from his confession.

"Carly please don't hate me." Gibby says the distress on his face is heart wrenching. He truly feels regret about what happened.

I squeeze his hands back. "Oh Gibby, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, but I feel as bad as if it was." Gibby mutters pitifully.

"But you'll never have to live the guilt of knowing _you_ pulled that trigger." I reply more to myself than him.

Hearing the emotion in my voice Gibby gives me a look.

"I'm putting this life behind me Gib." I place a hand on his cheek and smile, "and so should you. There are better ways to look after your family. _Safer_ ways."

Gibby smiles back at me and places his hand on mine. At first I think he's going to kiss my hand like a prince, but instead he pulls me into him and plants one gently on my lips, and I kiss right back.


	18. The start of everything

I stand at the top of the stairs and watch as Spencer gives Sam a hug. He tells her he's sorry for her loss. I wonder how he knows about it and more importantly how _much_ he knows about it.

There's something up between those two, but the thought of that grosses me out. It can't possibly be true right? I think.

Finally I descend the stairs. "I'm ready!" I declare.

"Hey Carls!" Sam replies, "let's go."

I admire Sam's strength to carry on despite all that's happened so far.

"Oh!" I gasp when I get out her car. The girls are inside: Inso, Mouse, Jacq, and Jill.

They all hug me and smile at me when I enter. Sam takes off for the hide out.

"SURPRISE SHAE!" The Jezebel's shout at me. The girls are holding out a cake with 'Carly Bel' written on it in loopy sloppy script.

I giggle as they blow bubbles and throw confetti at me.

"Thanks guys!" I shout back above the noise and music.

The entire party is laughing, talking, dancing, and gossiping. Nothing the way I imagined resigning from a gang would be.

"Is it always this fun to leave a gang?" I ask Sam and the girls above the party chatter.

Sam looks at her friends then grins at me. "Only when it's a valued member leaving."

Three hours later the party is just winding down. The cake has been inhaled, and was the best cake I'd had in a long time thank you very much, and the music is softer and now it's time for the tearful goodbyes. 'm so surprised at how emotional this is. I've actually come to love these girls. It feels as if everything has gone by so fast, but really it has been two months that I've been apart of this group.

"Bye Sam," I give her a hug, "you're still one of the strongest girls I know."

I hug Inso, Jacq, Jill.

"You, Scarecrow, I'll miss most of all." I tell Mouse before giving my tiny friend and mentor a hug.

"Aaaawwww Dorothy." Mouse replies returning the hug with tears in her eyes.

"Bye girls! I love you guys." I tell everyone.

"Bye Carly. You're a Bel forever!"

I let myself out and the sunlight sears my eyes. I walk through the various alley ways and back to sidewalk where I told Gibby to pick me up.

"Hey babe." Gibby smiles at me.

"Hey you." I give him a kiss.

Gibby starts up the car.

"So Dairy Queen?"

"Ugh no thank you!" I moan. I'm so stuffed with cake and ice cream if I eat anything else sweet I'm going to develop diabetes.

"Beach?"

I smile. "Love to."

I love the beach at sunset. It's not too hot or too cold. And it's beautiful.

Gibby helps me out of the truck once we finally reach the beach.

"Hey G." A Puerto Rican guy I've never seen before greets Gibby.

Gibby looks awkwardly between the guy and me as if I'm supposed to know what to do or say.

"What's up man?" Gibby asks him.

"I don't mean to be interrupting all in yo date and shit man, but I got a job for you man. You need to get in on this shit. You can get paid as hell." He replies.

This is one of the Barrio Ridaz. I don't say anything just look at Gibby waiting for his response. The girls have taught me well.

"Nah man I'm gonna have to pass on that one," Gibby grabs my hand, "I'm in the middle of something more important right now."

"I understand my dude. Next time then?"

"Sure. Next time."

Gibby and I watch the guy drive off before heading in the direction of the water.

"So you're still involved in this?" I ask Gibby even though I don't need an answer.

Gibby sits on the sand and pulls me on his lap.

"How did we get in the middle of all this shit?" He asks.

I know how I got in the middle of my shit, but I'm not so sure about Gibby and for _right now _I don't wanna know. So I just shrug and he holds me closer.

There are still a lot of things we need to talk about and be upfront about if we want this relationship to work. A lot of things we need to explain: How I was _really_ initiated into the Jezebels, how Gibby got involved with the Barrio Ridaz and just _how _deep in is he, where do we go from here? Just to name few. But for now we just wanna be close to each other and forget about all the drama we'll face in the near future.


End file.
